Too Hot
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka and Michiru decide that their crappy situation is also the best moment for them to start, doing what exactly? HarukaMichiru


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N : Ah well, writing about my constant complaining surely is a lot better than bugging everyone, ne? Let me know what you think. And to those who were wondering... Yes I'm insane.

* * *

**Too hot**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

Haruka couldn't take it anymore. Slowly she looked around to make sure no one else was in the room with her. Then, she took off her t-shirt. The only thing she was wearing now was a bra and her pants. ''Too bloody hot outside.'' She muttered. She didn't even feel like racing or running today. Which said quite a lot. ''Too bloody...'' She was cut off by the voice of her room mate.

''Hot outside?'' Michiru finished for her.

Embarrassed by the fact Michiru had caught her like this the blonde started to look for her t-shirt again. Couldn't the aqua haired girl warn her before walking into the livingroom like that?

''Why don't you keep that off, Ruka?'' Michiru mused as she sat down across the blonde.

''I don't see you taking your clothes off either.'' Haruka said with a smirk although she had started to blush heavily. This was something new for Michiru. Never before had she ever seen her roommate blush or even show the slighest sign of embarrassement.

''No one asked me. Besides, the weather has no effect on me at all.'' Michiru stated although that obviously was a lie. ''But if you want me to take off my shirt... just ask me. I might actually do it.''

The tomboy shook her head. ''I don't think you will. Imagine if someone finds out that the elegant Michiru is a stripper.''

Michiru giggled upon hearing this. ''Well, as long as you don't tell anyone I won't tell anyone that you're actually female.''

''My story is a stated fact. Now about you taking off your clothes on the other hand...'' Haruka paused for a moment. She obviously had regained her usual composure. There was no sign left that there ever had been a blushing Tenoh Haruka.

The aqua haired girl just smiled as she closed her eyes. Then she slowly began to unbutton her shirt. All Haruka could do was just stare at her roommate in disbelieve. She wouldn't even have dared to place a bet on Michiru actually doing something like that. Michiru opened her eyes again, looking at Haruka with an amused look on her face. With that she took off her shirt.

''Kinky.'' Haruka managed to say before she leaned back in her chair. ''I didn't think you'd actually do it though.''

''I couldn't give you the satisfaction of being right.'' Michiru giggled. She had to admit that it was kind of weird sitting here like this but somehow it didn't really matter. She wouldn't have guessed it but somehow she managed to feel really comfortable around Haruka. Even like this.

''You know, I'd be all over you if it wasn't this bloody...''

''Hot?'' Again Michiru finished her friend's sentence. She knew Haruka didn't mean what she said. The blonde tomboy wasn't interested in her like that. Haruka usually went for the more out going types.

Haruka nodded. ''See, I'm even getting predictable. I can't believe that the airco decided to die on me on this freaking day!''

''We could always go to the beach. Or you could take a cold shower. You could get a tan in the sun...'' Michiru paused for a moment. She knew for a fact that Haruka really wasn't the type to do any of those things. But then again, it was indeed too warm outside to preform Haruka's usual stuff like racing, running or going to the arcade to flirt with girls.

''You and I really differ when it comes to that.'' Haruka said, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Michiru shrugged. It was really weird. Sometimes it seemed like they had nothing in common at all but on the other hand they were the closest together than anyone could ever imagine. Most people even thought they were lovers. _'I wish we were...' _She quickly shook her head. She couldn't be thinking of that again. Too many times she had wondered how it would be to be actually dating Haruka.

''You're quiet. Don't like it.'' Haruka said, shaking the other out of her thoughts.

''Poor Ruka. Now you're even talking to me telegram style. This weather isn't doing you good indeed.'' Michiru said, pretending to be worried about the other's health. ''Maybe you should see a docter. I heard that it involves taking your clothes off. Maybe you'll cool down.''

''Being naked in front of a hot nurse won't cool me down. Probably fire me up or something.'' Came the reply.

''I know an old man who's a docter. He'll be more than willing to help you out.'' Michiru stated, standing up and walking over to the phone.

''If I had enough energy I'd stop you. I don't want some old guy touching me.'' Haruka sighed while closing her eyes. ''You can be my personal nurse though.''

Michiru rolled her eyes. ''You're getting too perverted here Ruka. Maybe I should put on my shirt again.''

''Try and Die.''

''At least I got you to move your lazy ass off that couch.'' Michiru laughed slightly before ducking away from the remote control. ''Hey!''

Haruka's eyes were still closed but the smirk on her face said enough. ''What? I'm just an innocent woman sitting on a chair.'' Michiru just shook her head before sitting on the couch again. She was now staring at her blonde roommate with an intense look in her eyes. At first Haruka didn't notice anything but when Michiru faked a cough she opened her eyes again, looking at the aqua haired girl with a questioning look. ''What?''

''You're just so adorable.''

Haruka blinked a couple of times. ''Where did that come from?''

''My mouth,'' Michiru rested her hand on her chest. ''And my heart.''

The blonde blinked a couple times more before laughing. ''You should take a cold shower, dear. Now you're getting scary.'' Michiru could only smile. Haruka was good at giving compliments but she had never been good at dealing with people who gave her compliments. It was as if Haruka didn't know what to say.

With that Michiru stood up and walked over to her friend. ''I don't like cold showers but if you come and take a shower with me... I might start liking it.'' Haruka just looked up at her roommate. Where did all this constant flirting come from. It was so unlike Michiru. Then Michiru opened her mouth to say something else but then closed it again. Then, without any further warning she sat down on Haruka's lap.

Their lips were now so close that they were almost touching. ''That wasn't an invitation Ruka,'' She paused for a moment. ''More likely a command.''

Haruka smirked before closing the gap between them. Their lips met in an innocent yet sweet kiss. At first Haruka wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing but when Michiru started to reply to the kiss she put her arms around the smaller girl's waist. For a couple of minutes they just sat there, holding and kissing each other. Both were obviously enjoying the moment. Neither of them wanted to pull back and break though the moment.

They had to eventually. A bit out of breath the two parted again. All they could do now was look at each other with a confused yet happy and satisfied look on their face. Again Michiru couldn't help it but giggle. ''Usually you solve every little problem with sex but since it's too hot to be doing that as well...''

''Would you help me out if I decide that sex is a good salvation to this?'' Haruka mused.

The aqua haired girl shook her head. ''Neh, too hot.''

**The End**


End file.
